


Wine Tastes Like Love

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Drinking, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: “That’s your third glass,” Magnus pointed out playfully, touching the rim of his glass against Alec’s. “How are you feeling, pretty boy?”“Tipsy,” Alec replied with a nod for emphasis. He felt lightheaded and a little dizzy, but there was a pleasant kind of warmth blooming in his chest and an untethered feeling that made him feel free from his burdens for this moment. “Good.”





	Wine Tastes Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> day 29: wine

Of all the coping mechanisms Alec had applied, alcohol had never been one of them. Part of it was that sobriety had been a habit for years between keeping an eye on Jace and Izzy when they drank and making sure he had his wits about him to do his job. The other part, the part that hid in a dark corner of his heart that even he didn’t like to go to, was that lowering his inhibitions was beyond dangerous. There were too many dominoes prepared to topple if he took the risk. It was never important enough to give a second thought once he realized the reality of his situation.

When he met Magnus, and his walls started to crumble piece by piece, he began to allow himself the indulgence now and then. After a few months, they had a routine together that included wine and Netflix on Thursday nights.

He tended towards sweeter alcohols that cut through the bite of the alcohol, and Magnus was happy to oblige even though he always made a face after the first few sips when he drank what Alec was having too. The bottle of Castello del Poggio Moscato sat nearly empty on the end table, following another half glass poured.

It felt so domestic, Alec thought to himself, to be sitting on the couch he and Magnus had just moved into the loft with the blanket Maryse had knitted them for a first wedding anniversary gift draped over them while they watched a movie. Magnus’ feet were pressed under Alec’s thigh to warm up, and his free hand that wasn’t holding his wine glass was aimlessly fiddling with Alec’s fingers. In particular, the ridges of his wedding band.

“That’s your third glass,” Magnus pointed out playfully, touching the rim of his glass against Alec’s. “How are you feeling, pretty boy?”

“Tipsy,” Alec replied with a nod for emphasis. He felt lightheaded and a little dizzy, but there was a pleasant kind of warmth blooming in his chest and an untethered feeling that made him feel free from his burdens for this moment. “Good.”

Leaning forward, Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec’s temple, his nose brushing along the line of his jaw. He blinked twice, purposefully, letting his eyelashes caress Alec’s cheek in a butterfly kiss. “I love seeing you like this,” he breathed, and Alec felt it like an embrace all the way down in his bones.

Alec turned to face him, moving in close. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course you can.” Magnus set his glass on the table and cleared most of the remaining distance to let Alec whisper his confession.

“I like this a lot. I like being simple with you. It’s like…everything I ever wanted in a way I never expected.”

He had always had a tendency to speak bluntly, honestly, especially with Magnus, and alcohol only amplified the inclination. Cracking open his heart and showing it without shame or feeling vulnerable was something he never would have imagined, but it happened every day they were together. He would chase the feeling and Magnus to the ends of the earth.

Magnus’ fingers tenderly came to rest on Alec’s head at his hairline, tangling in the short little hairs and tugging affectionately. Alec was helpless to fight the urge to press his face into his palm, warm and soft and smelling faintly of the metallic tang of magic. He kissed the delicate skin languidly, eyes slipping closed as a hum bubbled up in his throat that made Magnus laugh.

“Sweet boy,” Magnus purred. “This is the highlight of every week for me, you know. This perfect little piece of life we’ve cut out for ourselves. Our own little taste of eternity.”

“You know, sometimes I feel like I might burst into a million pieces, my heart is so full. It’s like if I fell any deeper in love, I wouldn’t know how to bear it.”

As if the world had caused them to collide, they were suddenly kissing and the taste of strawberries and Moscato exploded on his tongue and made his lips tingle. It tasted liked inevitability, an eternity of this extraordinary love.


End file.
